


if it means a lot to you

by monstermash



Series: the midnight sun [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, it's still in the FWB stage, the rest of Unit Bravo are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermash/pseuds/monstermash
Summary: Huh.Maybe that’s just it.Maybe this is more than just sex.





	if it means a lot to you

**Author's Note:**

> Mason is fun but difficult to write, so if he seems ooc My Bad
> 
> if you've read any of my fc5 stuff u will probably recognize Garrett Rook since i've reused him for wayhaven lmao

Patrol went on longer tonight than it usually does; there’s been more false alarms than any of them are comfortable with.

And normally, Mason wouldn’t mind it so much, the peaceful quiet of the woods preferable over the grating sounds of the town. What he _does_ mind is slogging through a harsh downpour that edges on turning into a hailstorm. The piss poor weather leaves him – and the rest of the team – soaked to the bone and his clothes cling to his skin in the most infuriating way possible.

Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if his smokes _(a new pack too, damn it)_ were waterlogged and useless.

But there are thoughts of a warm bed and an even warmer body waiting for him that eases the unbearable itch beneath his skin, even if only slightly.

So he parts way with the others – a nod of reluctant understanding from Adam, an exasperated yet fond smile from Nate, and a cackle from Felix (Mason already knows Felix won’t let him hear the end of this, just like he hasn’t for the past few weeks) – and heads back towards the town proper, weaving his way through the streets and alleys he’s become accustomed to. 

There aren’t any lights on in the apartment when he turns onto the block, but the sound of that too familiar, steady heartbeat eases some more of the tension in his posture.

Mason makes his way into the building, uncaring about the water dripping from him and trudging up the stairs, spare key in his pocket; if Garrett were still awake, he’d have gone in through the window just to get a rise out of the detective.

Spare keys usually _mean_ something, but Mason has never really thought much of it.

Garrett had given it to him when they first started sleeping together, roughly a year and a half ago, and it turned out to not be a one-time thing.

“You’re over here often enough anyway,” Garrett had said with a shrug when he gave Mason the spare key. And it’s true. Mason does come over here often enough, more than he thought he would, and it still surprises and confuses Mason, but it doesn’t change the fact that he… _likes_ being around Garrett.

And Garrett must like having Mason around just as much, because there’s soundproofing on the walls now; sound still gets in through the windows and from underneath the apartment’s front door, but it’s enough that Mason doesn’t find himself grinding his teeth from the overwhelming noise that comes with towns.

Small town or not, Wayhaven is noisy as fuck.

Three floors up and Mason finally comes to a stop in front of the apartment door that’s probably burned into his memory at this point. The key sticks in the lock for a moment before finally turning over, and Mason leaves his boots by the door, not bothering to turn on any lights.

_Should take a look at that lock,_ Mason thinks idly, running his fingers through rain matted strands of hair. _Or find someone whose job it is to do that._

Shucking off his waterlogged clothes, Mason makes his way to the shower; he’ll deal with his clothes in the morning, when his skin won’t crawl at the unbearable texture. He keeps it short and efficient, just long enough to scrub the smell of rain from his skin, and doesn’t bother borrowing any clothes from Garrett, just makes a beeline for the bed before the chill can set in too much.

Garrett doesn’t stir when Mason slips into the bed behind him, pressing in close until there’s skin on skin and Mason relaxes into the heat that practically radiates from Garrett. A quiet sigh escapes him as he focuses his hearing on Garrett’s steady breathing, drowning out the too loud rain that’s still beating against the windows.

A sudden thought strikes Mason just before he can drop off into sleep.

It’s not so much that he likes being around Garrett, but more that _wants_ to be around the detective. Sure, the sex is great, but there’s more to it than that and—

_Huh._

Maybe that’s just it. 

Maybe this is more than just sex.

Because when he thinks about it, Mason hasn’t so much as _looked_ at anyone else since they took down Murphy, and there’s the _genuine_ kindness and concern Garrett shows him time and again that always leaves Mason surprised, and he doesn’t take any of Mason’s shit, just gives back as good as he gets, and— 

His brow furrows in confusion, because how is this realization only just hitting him _now?_

He’s drawn out of his thoughts when Garrett shifts, moving around in his sleep until his face is buried against Mason’s shoulder, legs tangling with Mason’s.

With a soft huff Mason just pulls him closer, short black hair brushing against the underside of his jaw.

_Fuck it,_ he thinks. He’ll deal with this in the morning along with his drenched clothes.

Maybe they’ll manage a round or two of morning sex before Garrett has to get to work, and maybe Mason will figure out how to tell Garrett somewhere along the way.


End file.
